This apparatus relates to a calf exercise machine that can be used both in a health club/gymnasium setting as well as in an orthopedic rehabilitation setting. More particularly, this machine relates to isolating the soleus muscle in a better way than is done with conventional weight training equipment found in gymnasiums (specifically, the seated calf machine).
Various calf exercise machines have heretofore been designed, (but most maintain the tibia at an angle greater than 90 degrees from the femur during the exercise movement. These machines typically provide a resistance when the bottom of the foot pushes against a foot pedal located on the machine. Further, many of the machines exercise the calf muscle while the leg is fully extended. Further, these machines do not constrain the knee throughout the exercise movement. Consequently the soleus muscle is not placed in the most bio-mechanically advantageous position during the exercise.
Examples of exercisers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,472,391, 2,542,074, 4,169,589, 4,346,887, 4,511,137, 4,591,149 and 4,807,874.